


Calendar AU Series: Balletlock

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [61]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, john is intrigued, sherlock did ballet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “You did ballet? Seriously?”





	Calendar AU Series: Balletlock

**Author's Note:**

> This would also have been part of the Calendar AU series. I didn't feel enough love for it anymore after season but wanted to share what I had written already. Enjoy.

 

“You did ballet? Seriously?”

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes, trying to fake disinterest but John saw the glint in his eyes.

 

“A few years yes.”

 

There was a light blush on Sherlock's face and John grinned, getting closer, photo in hand.

 

“And why am I only now hearing about this?”

 

Sherlock shrugged a shoulder, looking at the coffee table and John moved, sitting down in front of Sherlock, trying to catch his gaze.

 

“This is the sort of information I want to know Sherlock. You in tights.”

 

Sherlock looked up for a second, seeing the heat in John's eyes and his blush got bigger while he fidgeted with his hands.

 

“It's been years John, I was a kid. It didn't seem important.”

 

John leaned forward, a frown on his face and Sherlock felt his stomach drop. What had he said wrong?

 

“Everything about you is important to me Sherlock. Don't you know that?”

 

Sherlock shrugged again, gaze now on the floor and John sighed, moving to sit next to him, grabbing his hands and bringing them to his mouth.

 

“You're the most important part of my life Sherlock. Of course I want to know everything about you, big or small. There's no need to be ashamed or hide from me.”

 

He kissed Sherlock's knuckles before leaning closer, placing a kiss on the corner of Sherlock's mouth.

 

Sherlock looked up, vulnerable and open and it took John's breath away.

 

“I love you Sherlock. Please don't ever think I don't find you important. Please don't think I'd make fun of you or the things that interest you.”

 

Sherlock bit his lip before suddenly leaning forward, crashing their lips together. John let out a sound of surprise, soon replaced with gasps and moans as their tongues connected, tasting each other as Sherlock broke out of John's hold, his hands going around John's waist.

 

John growled as Sherlock moved closer, sitting half on top of him and John bit Sherlock's lower lip before going down, licking and sucking Sherlock's neck. It made Sherlock moan, whispering John's name in a needy tone and John grabbed Sherlock's arse, squeezing the cheeks.

 

“John!”

 

John smirked as Sherlock looked at him with unfocused eyes, passion clearly there. John looked down between them, noticing the bulge in Sherlock's pants and he licked his lips.

 

“Now love, any chance you still have those tights?”

 

Sherlock looked dazed for a moment, focus on John's lips, shining from licking them and John smirked, playfully slapping Sherlock's arse.

 

“Cause I for one would love to peel them off you after you dance for me.”

 

“Dance?”

 

Sherlock was still frowning and John leaned forward, kissing him with hunger. Sherlock melted into the kiss, his hands going to John's hair, lightly pulling it, giving John's lowerlip a nip before breaking up, both panting heavily.

 

“Will you be my private dancer Sherlock? I really, really want to see you dance for me. And I can't wait to suck you off in those tights.”

 

Sherlock made a needy sound, moving forward, their cocks brushing together and John closed his eyes, head falling back on the sofa. Sherlock moved again, harder this time and John let out a curse as Sherlock licked his neck, leaving tiny kisses behind.

 

“Fuck Sherlock! The things you do to me.”

 

Sherlock gave a shy smile, his eyes sparkling before getting up, hips moving sensually as he looked over his shoulder.

 

“Stay there John. I'm sure I have my dance outfit somewhere.”

 

The tights didn't make it through the night unscratched and the next morning they went out to get some new ones.

 


End file.
